When one door closed a better one opened
by Chellelove
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New moon he didn't expect to come apon Leah Clearwater being hurt by Sam, or that he would be drawn to her, but will she let him fix her
1. Chapter 1

**I want to first say that I'm still working on What Remains Hidden, but I don't really have anything to do so and I had this idea and one for an Leah and Jacob story, also I'm thinking about working on a sort of sequel for What Remains Hidden, but that will not happen until later. This takes place in New Moon after Edward left Bella**

**This is and Edward and Leah story. Also in this story Leah was the second wolf to change.**

**Stephanie Meyer is the genius who created the twilight universe**

Prologue

Edward's POV

I hated having to leave Bella, I loved her but she isn't safe when I'm around, so this is for the best. I had just stopped to watch her, she couldn't see me but I didn't want to leave her out here alone. Bella had just laid down on the ground and curled up into a ball when I heard the scream.

I didn't want to leave Bella just yet, but someone could be hurt, so I ran to where I had heard the scream. There I found one of the Quileute wolfs and he was standing over a woman who also smelled liked a wolf, but how could that be possible, only males were wolfs. The girl was bleeding, I was about to make my presence when her hit her, and I realized that she was bleeding because he had been beating her.

The bastard's phone started ringing, and he stopped hitting the woman long enough to answer, I heard the other person say that Bella was missing and that he needed to come help them search. He hung up the phone then called the girl a bitch, he told her to get cleaned up and get back to the reservation, Then he slapped here one more time before he left.

I should have left, but I was drawn to her,. No one deserved what he had just done to her, so I went to her and picked her up, she was unconscious and her wounds were healing, but I felt protective over her, I swore then that I would protect her.

**So there's the prologue, I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm kind of shocked that everyone likes this story and Alpha's mate so much. I'd like to think brankel1, bad-princess400, GothChiq80, TwilightCrazyAssBitch, FantasyLover74, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, oOFLAM3SOo, alissa21, xXMisunderstood.16Xx, ABarbieStory, beckychelle, SnoopyLautnerCrawford, and anyone else who likes this story.**

**So if I owned twilight this is how I would have made New Moon, but sadly I don't have that honor, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter One**

Leah's POV

I had been in a relationship with Sam for years, he wasn't the best boyfriend but I loved him, but then he disappeared for two week's and when he returned he had changed, and it wouldn't be long before I found out that he had became a wolf. I was the second to become a wolf, apparently I am the only female to ever become one, and trust me it shocked the elders when I changed, but I could deal with this as long as I had Sam.

My cousin Emily had came to visit my family, we were in the living room when Sam came to get me for some wolf related business. I didn't know what imprinting was until after Sam had imprinted on Emily, but I knew something was wrong, because he looked at my cousin like the world revolved around her.

I'll admit I was angry, my boyfriend left me for my cousin, and my cousin went with him happily even though he scared her face, and people can say what they want but if they were in my shoes they would have been pissed to. Apparently it wasn't enough that Sam left me, and Emily betrayed me, but I got reminded about it every time that I phased, and I had to listen to how much better Emily was than me, hell even the rest of the pack agreed. I think they should be happy that I stuck to words instead to beating Emily into a pulp like my wolf begged me to

I had no one on my side, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and even Jacob took Sam's side, hell I believe that they would still be on his side if they knew that Sam had become aggressive and abusive with me. I didn't want to go into the forest today, I wanted to go home and spend time with my little brother Seth, the only one who still was on my side, but Sam Fucking Uley had alpha command me to go with him into the forest with him.

When we got to a secluded part of the forest Sam started beating me, and the sad part is that this wasn't the first time. I may not be old fashioned but isn't it wrong for a man who's twice my size to hit me, but I couldn't be mad at him, cause I was more pissed at myself because I was letting him get away with it.

I got a break from the abuse when his phone rang, the voice on the other end told Sam that a girl named Bella Swan was missing and that he was needed to help search for her. Sam hung up the phone and hit me one more time then her called me a bitch and telling me to return to the res before he left me there.

I thought I was going to die there when I noticed a man walk up to me, I noticed that he was a vampire by his stench, I should have been scared or pissed that he was there, he was my enemy, but when he picked me up I felt protected, and as I let the darkness take me I thought that it was nice to finally feel safe again.

**So there's chapter one, the first two to three chapters are going to be hard on Leah, but trust me it does get better. Hope you enjoy, and please review**

**Amanda**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**So I've closed the poll that I had up for my story What Remains Hidden, and I have added one for this story**

**The poll is for where the Cullen's should go when they leave Forks and the choices are Maine USA, England, Greece, and Russia, so please vote because the poll will be closed in a few days **

**Thanks, Amanda**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd like to think AbarbieStory, xXMisunderstood.16Xx, FantasyLover74oOFLAM3sOo, latina-pr, alissa21, kelly-konrad2316, Kassandra203, cleo2ever44, brankel1, The-Darkening-Heart, and everyone else who reads or likes my story. I added a poll to vote where the Cullen's will go after they leave Forks in this story, but bankel1 said that she couldn't vote, and I checked it out and its not working, I don't know what's wrong but if you try to vote and can't just leave your answer in a review and I'll add those votes.**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter Two

Edward's POV

I made my way to what used to be my home, my family and I were ready to leave Forks and give Bella a chance at a normal life. My family promised me that they wouldn't leave until I returned and hadn't wanted them to, but now I'm glad they had stayed. I was worried about the girl in my arms, I wanted to read her mind so I would at least know her name, but she had already been violated enough for one day.

When I got to the door Carlisle was the one to open it, and I was immediately surrounded by my family, they could tell by her stench that she was a wolf and it must have shocked them that I was bringing her here. " I found her in the forest after I broke up with Bella", I answered everyone's unspoken question, " I believes she's one of the Quileute wolfs, I found her being beaten by another wolf, I felt drawn to her, I just couldn't leave her there". " No", Rosalie whimpered, Rose may be cold, but sadly she knows what this girl has been through, " Carlisle we have to help her, we can't just leave her here with those bastards.

" We'll do all that we can", Carlisle answered, " take her over to the couch son, I'll check on her over there". " We can't keep her", Alice said angrily as I was taking the girl to the couch, " she's a mutt, and it's not fair, we can't take her with us if Bella can't come". " No more Alice", Esme said angrily shocking everyone, " Alice this girl is being abused, she needs someone who can take care of her, and this is not going to turn into a game of if Bella can't then no one can, I like Bella but she is not made to fit into our lives, but that girl over there is, she a wolf, she's stronger than a human, and unlike Bella her blood does not tempt us"

I agree with Esme", Carlisle said while he checked over the girl, " if she wants to come with us then I am for it, but it is her choice, we are not going to force her, if I'm not mistaken she's been forced into enough for the rest of her immortal lifetime". " No", Rosalie said realizing that Carlisle had just confirmed mine and her worst fears, she had been raped". " sadly yes", Carlisle answering the unasked question, " not recently but she has been raped, she should wake up soon, then we can decide what is going to take place, but we won't be leaving tonight".

"Ugh", Alice screamed storming out of the room followed by Jasper, and waking up the girl. " Hello", I asked helping the girl sit up, " my names Edward Cullen, and this is my family, may I ask what your name if". " Leah Clearwater", the girl answered taking in her surroundings, until she finally looked at me as if I was her everything".

**I hate writing about all this bad stuff happening to Leah, but in most cases you can't have a happily ever after without a few bumps in the roads, so please don't hate me cause it does get better for Leah, also I'm a Alice love and she's not a bad person in this story, she's just not handling having to leave Bella. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, alissa21, FantasyLover74, Shelbron, Jada91, AbarbieStory, and everyone else reading my stories. I do not Like abuse, physical or emotional, I've been on the receiving end of some emotional pain myself, but I write about it because I truly believe that if something is bad it can get better, what can I say, I like Hope. **

**I don't own twilight, its sad but true.**

Chapter three

Leah's POV

I woke up to find myself in the Cullen's house, and I'm shocked. The legends and the elders have always hated the Cullen's, hell they've been going on about how evil they are ever since I became a wolf, but its shocking that the people that the ones they have been calling monsters have treated me with more respect and kindness in the few minutes I've been around them than the Quileute's have in my whole lifetime.

As I was thinking the boy who had rescued had came to my side, " hello", he asked helping me sit up, " my names Edward Cullen, and this is my family, may I ask what your name is", Leah Clearwater", I answered looking around at the Cullen's house, noticing all the boxes, I looked up at Edward and nothing else mattered, it didn't matter that Sam and my cousin had betrayed me, it didn't matter that Sam abused me, and it didn't matter that Sam had raped me, nothing else mattered except Edward".

" Oh my", one of the Cullen's said making me look behind me, noticing that there were four other vampires in the room, " Edward Leah just imprinted on you". " What", Edward asked looking at me. " I just imprinted on you", I answered looking at Edward, " when a wolf meets their soul mate they imprint, nothing else matters to that wolf, all that does is that their imprintee is safe, and happy".

" What", a short black haired girl said rushing down the stairs, " she can't be Edwards soul mate, take it back". " I can't", I whispered looking at the girl, " I can't control the imprint, all I can control is how I handle it, he'll feel the pull to, but I am whatever he needs me to be, a friend, a lover, or even a protector, but I can't leave him, and I can't take it back".

"But Bella", she said if she could cry I'm sure she would have been, " she can't have him he belongs with Bella". "Stop it Alice", Edward said looking to his sister, " I can't be with Bella, Alice, I'm not good for her and she's not safe with me, I'll always care about Bella, but Leah needs me and I won't deny that I have feeling for her, she imprinted on me, and this seems like fate, you will just have to realize that I'm not meant to be with Bella Swan".

"He's right Alice", the blond vampire that had followed Alice downstairs said, " Bella isn't safe with us, but this girl is, she can handle our lifestyle, because like us she isn't a human, yes it will take time to get used to but she needs us, and if I'm not mistaken so does our brother, hell we may all need her, look at Rose, she tried to like Bella, you know she did but she didn't because for some reason she doesn't trust the human, but she trust ms. Clearwater, hell she might even like her, that alone should make you see that she deserves a chance".

" I'll give her a chance", Alice said looking at me, " I'm sorry, I meant no harm, I just really liked Bella. "it's ok", I said, " I understand what it feels like to have something shoved down your throat that you aren't ready for". " Leah I want you to let my father Carlisle look at you, and check to make sure your ok even though you've healed", Edward said to me, " my family and I are leaving, I know that you are bound to your pack, but they don't deserve you especially after all they've done to you, so my family and I would be honored if you would come with us when we leave". " I don't have much choice", I answered, " I am being hurt here and even though I don't want to leave my family I know that I have to, I'd have to call and tell them, but I'm nineteen they have no say on what I do, also you're my imprint, I can't leave you".

**So the poll isn't working, but I've been taking people's suggestions over reviews and messaging, but I will be stopping in the next few days so if you want to vote just put it in a review or message ( the choices are Maine, England, Greece, or Russia). Enjoy and Review**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank GothChiq80, FantasyLover74, alissa21, Shelbron, ShadowCub, Jada91, Brankel1, and all of you who read my stories. So the Poll on this story is closed even though it was never really open ( Maine got two votes, Greece and Russia one, and England none). I may not be updating all my stories everyday ( this story and Alpha's mate will be the first to be updated), also I don't plan on updating, I need to write and type the next few chapters, and take some stress off, I said I have nothing to do and then I start have to much to do, but I do love writing on my stories, and that everyone reading them seems to be enjoying them.**

**I don't own twilight, if I did Sam would not exist**

Chapter Four

Edward's POV

Everyone except Alice was happy that Leah had imprinted on me, but her only problem was that she would miss Bella, even if she secretly liked Leah. Leah had agreed that she would go with us when we leave Forks, afterwards Carlisle took Leah to give her a check up, I wanted to go with them but he made me stay with the rest of the family. It didn't take Carlisle long to look over Leah since she was mostly healed, but we wanted to make sure she was ok, no one wanted to take any chances.

My family had been worried about me leaving Bella, they didn't really liked her, they put up with her because of me, but they all liked Leah, even Alice did. Carlisle brought Leah out, and she took the seat by me, I pulled her to me until she was as close to me as possible and asked, " is she ok". " Yes", Carlisle said smiling to Leah, " her healing abilities have healed up all the damage, but if your up to it Leah could you please tell us what happened".

" Sure", Leah said staring into space, " I dated a guy for three years, he disappeared about four months ago, and when he came back he was different, he was angrier and he looked like he was on steroids, a week later I changed and found out the truth, a female had never phased before, the elders were shocked, and they didn't want to say it, but they considered me a freak, Sam, the one I was dating imprinted on my cousin a month after I changed, and I was angry, he tortured me with images of him and Emily together, and he kept saying how she was better then me, he even turned the other wolfs against me, Emily started making fun of me, I didn't do anything to cause it, but Sam took it as if I did, he started beating me, he said he wanted to break me, but when that didn't work he started raping me, I didn't tell my pack brothers because they wouldn't believe me, they'd say I was trying to get back at Sam".

" Bastards", Rosalie said angrily putting into words what everyone else was thinking. " Well you won't have to deal with them again", Esme said, " we are leaving tomorrow and you can come with us". " Are you sure", Leah asked. " of course", Carlisle answered, " you are my son's mate, you are apart of this family now". " Can we kill those dogs before we leave", Rosalie asked completely serious. " No it would break the treaty", Leah answered, " but I have proof of what he did, I can get my brother Seth to bring it and the other stuff I may need before we go". " shouldn't you give the evidence to someone that could punish them", Emmett asked. " Yea", Leah answered, " but why punish them now when I can give them false hope that he won't pay, anyway Sam's the only one in the wrong, the others were mean, but they never laid a finger on me".

Esme's POV

How could anyone be so heartless as to hurt a girl the way this Sam hurt Leah, she is such a kind girl, she doesn't deserve what she's gone through. Carlisle had to take his last trip to the hospital, and my children went to hunt before we had to leave, they had to drag Edward away from Leah, he is starting to love her already, I'm beyond happy he found someone who can spend eternity with him without having to change.

" Do they hate me", Leah asked, she was sitting on the couch fighting sleep, while I watched over her. " No dear", I answered, " Edward is happy you imprinted on him, Rosalie already sees you as a sister while Carlisle and I see you as our daughter, and Emmett and Jasper like you as well, they can't wait to get to know you, and Alice will come around eventually, she loved Bella maybe even more than Edward did, Bella was the first one besides my family to accept her, she just has to get used to the idea that you are now part of this family".

"Thanks Esme" Leah said with a smile", " I think I'm going to go to sleep, I've had an eventful day, and I have to be up early so that I can go see Seth tomorrow before we leave". I watched as she laid down on the couch and fell asleep, I'd have to remember to get her a bed, she was a part of our family now, she'd never want for anything again.

**In between Edward's and Esme's POV's Leah got properly introduced to all the Cullen's, and she called her brother ( he'll be in one of the upcoming chapters,) . In this story Leah's parents are loving, but Leah drew away from them because of becoming a wolf and being abused by Sam. Please review, I like hearing what everyone thinks about my stories.**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank alissa21, ShadowCub, Shelbron, Astanley1991, ABarbieStory, and all my reader's. I don't know why but I feel as if everyone like's my other two story better that this one, when a few days ago I thought that everyone liked this one and Alpha's mater better than What remains hidden. But don't worry I will keep writing because I like this story and others do to. **

**I don't own twilight, though I wish I did.**

Chapter Five

Leah's POV

When I woke up I was in Edwards arms, it was still dark outside but I had to get up, I had to go into Forks to see my brother before I left with the Cullen's. It was still hard to believe that I could trust them, but it was hard for me to trust anyone after what Sam did.

After I got ready Edward drove me to the Forks diner, I didn't feel safe going into La Push, Edward wasn't allowed there, and I wasn't going to give Sam or the other Wolfs a chance to harm me or my imprint. When we reached the diner I wasn't shocked to see the Seth hadn't come alone.

" Leah", my dad said as I got out of Edward's Volvo, I ran to dad and gave him a hug. " Dad what are you doing here", I asked pulling away seeing that Seth was still in dad's truck, " I'm saying goodbye to my children", dad said softly, " Leah I know something bad has happened, you haven't had it easy lately, and I , don't know what happened but I do know that you seem happier since you've been around the Cullen's and I can overlook that they are our enemy's and even trust them, but I want you to take you brother when you leave". " What", I said as Edward said, " Of course".

" Leah you've raised Seth", dad said sadly, " when he was little my health failed, and your mother had to deal with caring for me, she didn't have the time she wanted to give to your brother but you did, he will always consider you as his parent, and your mother and I can never repay you for that, it will be hard for us to let you both go, but he won't be happy here without you, and you can protect him better than we can because if he stays here he will be a member of Sam's pack, Seth's showing sign's that you did, and I don't trust Sam Uley".

" Our family will be happy to take Seth with us", Edward said as Seth got out of dad's truck, " we will protect your children Harry, they will be safe with us". " Thank you", dad said smiling. "YAY", Seth said happily, " do you hear that Lee, we get to stay together, and we get to go with the Cullen's, Leah's friends say that you are bad, but I know they were lying, right Lee, we are going to have so much fun". " Seth calm down", dad said laughing at my little brother, " why don't you go help Edward move our stuff into Edward's car". " Yes sir", Seth said helping Edward while dad took me aside so that we could talk to each other.

" I'm not stupid", dad said when we were far enough away that Seth couldn't hear us, even though I'm sure that Edward still could, " I know Sam did more than break your heart, I know you will handle him in your own time and way, I just want you to know that when the time comes that your mother and I will be there to support you, we trust your judgment and don't think I haven't noticed that you have imprinted on the Cullen boy".

" Dad", I said trying to stop him, " I can see the truth in your eyes Leah", dad said smiling, " and I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you I don't care if he's a cold one or not I will make him pay, just promise me that you will protect your brother, you know he's showing signs of becoming a wolf, that's why I want him to go with you, I want him as far away from Sam Uley as he can be when he become's a wolf".

" We'll be fine dad", I said hugging him, " the Cullen's aren't what the legends made them out to be, they are good people, Seth and I will be fine". Dad and I walked back over to where Edward and Seth were finishing loading mine and Seth's stuff in Edward's Volvo. Seth cried when he hugged dad goodbye, we left after dad said his goodbyes and we made our way back to the Cullen's old house. I knew that the Cullen's would like my brother, I just hoped that they would let him come with us, because there was no way he was staying here without me, I wouldn't let Sam Uley or Emily Young hurt him like they did me.

**It didn't feel right for Leah to leave Seth and leave with the Cullen's, she love's him and even though it's hard for their parents to do they know their children will be better off with the Cullen's ( Harry and Sue do no like Sam and Emily, in this story at least). Please review**

**Amanda**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank Jada91, ABarbieStory, MiZzTraditionalGurl, Astanley1991, brankel1, alissa21, twilightfan125, GothChiq80, tseena-true, and all my readers. **

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Six

Edward's POV

I hadn't planed on going to Maine with my family, but that was before Leah had entered my life. My family had stayed at our old house while I took Leah to see her brother. I knew when we got near the diner that Leah's dad was there as well, and it didn't shock me when I read his mind and saw that he wanted Leah's brother Seth to come with us to.

When I had read Leah's mind last night I saw that she had been the one to raise her brother, I knew there was a chance that Seth would want to go with us so he wouldn't be separated from his sister, so I brought up the topic with my family after we got back from hunting, and they agreed that if Seth decided to join our family that he could.

Seth wasn't how I thought he would be, he was hyper, and innocent, it was easy to see why Leah loved him as much as she does. Leah was quiet as we made our way home, I read her mind to see what was wrong with her, she was worried that my family wouldn't accept Seth, and that he would have to stay here. She didn't want Seth no where near her ex or cousin, and I couldn't blame her, but she has nothing to worry about, because my family fell in love with Seth instantly.

Seth's POV

Leah has been depressed ever since Sam left her for our evil cousin Emily. Leah is my best friend and it hurts me that she was hurting and trying to push me away, but unlike my parents I didn't let her. I was shocked when Leah called me last night, usually if she didn't come home she didn't call, but last night she did, and she seemed happier than she has since Sam Uley came into our lives, so when Leah asked me to get her some of her stuff and meet her at the Fork's diner, I agreed.

I wasn't supposed to tell dad that I was meeting her, but I wanted to go with Leah, she's the one who raised me, and even though I knew that dad would probably say no, but I had to ask. I was shocked that dad agreed, but he told me I couldn't tell my friend Jacob that Leah and I was leaving.

Dad made me stay in the truck while he talked to Leah and one of the Cullen's, it was so awesome the I was finally meeting one of them, I don't care what Leah's friends said they were cool. I got out to help Edward load our boxes in his car, he told me that we were going to Maine by car.

Leah didn't talk much on the Car ride to Edward's house, I knew she was worried but I wasn't, I'm glad we are leaving La Push, I would miss my parents but I had Leah, and Sam had been freaking me out lately he was always where I was, and he would stare at me like he expected something out of me.

**Sam is a bastard, I couldn't leave Seth in La Push with him without Leah there to protect, I hope enjoy, please review**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank latina-pr, The Darkening Heart, nylady07, shelbron, alissa21, FantasyLover74, ABarbieStory, Astanley1991, ShadowCub, twilightfan125, Jada91, brankel1, and all who read my story.**

**I don't own twilight, even if I wish I did.**

Chapter Seven

Leah's POV

A week later

The Cullen's love Seth, it was funny watching vampire's fight over who Seth would ride with to Maine, but Edward and I won that battle, I have first dibs since he's my brother. I'm so glad that we finally made it, the Cullen's drove non stop at inhuman speeds until we got here, and I like Edwards car, but sleeping in it isn't the best experience

" WOW', Seth said as we all got out of the car's we were in, " This is amazing". " He hasn't been anywhere except Port Angelus", I explained while the Cullen's laughed at my brother. " He's cute", Esme said ruffling Seth's hair, " he reminds me of Emmett". " True", Rosalie said smirking at her husband. " Well at least we know he'll like me best", Emmett said laughing. " Hey", Edward said, " in you dream's bro".

" At least we know they won't get rid of us", I joked to Seth, " they like you to much". " We like you to Leah", Rosalie said smiling at me, " but your brother is cute". That's what all the girl's say", Seth said running into the Cullen's house that could have passed for a mansion, ignoring everyone's laughter.

" You start school in a week", Carlisle told all of us as we entered the house, " Seth you will be in eight grade, Leah, Alice, Edward you three will be Sophomore's , and Rose Emmett, and Jasper you will be Junior's". " I have to go back to school", I asked over my brother's laughter, " I graduated last year". " It helps us stay in one places longer if we start young", Edward explained, " don't worry, I'll help you with your school work". " You may end up doing my work", I told Edward following him to where our room was.

" Are you ok", Edward asked me as I took in our new room. " Yea", I answered turning to my imprint, " it still hurts that Sam and Emily did that to me, and that the others didn't notice or try to stop them, but I'm ok now, me and Seth are away from them and I have you" " I'm glad", Edward said as Seth ran to the door. " "Lee come look at my room it's awesome", Seth said dragging me along with him. " I'm coming I said laughing at my brother, glad that we both had a new start.

Jacob's POV

Where the hell are they", Sam said angrily while he paced in his living room. Leah and Seth Clearwater have been missing for a week, their father Harry say's that they are fine but he won't tell anyone where they are, even when Sam tried to beat it out of him. Sam is acting strange, you would think he would be happy that Leah was gone but he isn't, he's became obsessed with finding them, and he's angry all the time, this isn't the Sam I know.

" Calm down", Paul said, " it's not like we miss her, it's nice not to hear her whine all the time, good riddance in my opinion". " Shut the fuck up", Sam said hitting Paul causing him to fly out the door. What the hell, Sam never seemed like the violent type, what if Leah had a reason to leave. I look at my pack brothers and see that they are thinking the same thing that I am

I'm starting to realize everything that we have all been to stupid to realize before. What if we don't know the real Sam, what if he was hurting Leah whenever he took her into the woods alone. I feel dumb as fuck right now, how could I miss this, and how could I let this ass hurt Leah, she may be a bitch most of the time but she's still a female, and my pack sister. I may not like Leah but if Sam was hurting her I will make him pay.

**The pack are starting to see the real Sam, he will get his in the end, I just don't know how yet. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank alissa21, FantasyLover74, twilightfan125, Astanly1991, Shelbron, Jada91, brankel1, and all my readers. I didn't get to update yesterday, I haven't been feeling well, so if I don't update one day in the upcoming days I am truly sorry but you will know why. I have been reading some Bree fanfiction, and I am sad that her story ends the way it does in eclipse, so I have a Bree/Jasper story in mind, and I may also write one with her and Emmett, Edward, or one of the pack, also don't be shocked if you see a Angela, or Kim story as well, after I finish the ones I'm working on of course. I would also like to say I don't dislike Bella, I just don't like her, and I actually really like Paul and you might see a story with him and an O/C ( this will be put up with all my story's).**

**I don't own twilight, just my mind.**

Chapter Eight

Edward's POV

" I hate this", Leah said as we stood in front of our new school, Ashland High School. " It'll be fine she-wolf", Emmett said smiling at my mate. " What about Seth", Leah whispered, " he's going to become a wolf soon, he won't admit it but he's scared, I know that Carlisle and Esme will take care of him, but shouldn't I be there to, I'm his sister, and I'm wolf ".

" He's fine", Alice said calmly, ever since she realized that Bella wasn't going to be apart of our family she has warmed up to Leah, they would be best friends but Rose had beat her to it, " if he needs us Carlisle will call us and we all go home to help him, your both family now, we love you both". " Thanks Alice", Leah said, " ok let's get this over with".

Lunch time

" She just kept looking at him", Leah told my family, " she seriously reminded me of Swan, she's lucky I don't see her as a threat or she's be hurt right now". " Leah my love, let it go", I said laughing at my mate, " I don't even remember her name". " I know", Leah told me smiling, " and that's why she's still alive, I love you Edward, Emmy, Jazz, and Rose, but me and Alice have to go to English". " bye Leah, Alice", we all said as they left arm in arm".

" I hate to say this but I like her more than I liked Bella", Jasper said, " she actually fits in our family". " Agreed", Rose said smiling. " You hated Bella", I reminded Rose. " So", Rose said staring at me, " I don't have a problem with human's, but there was seriously something wrong with your ex, and anyway your relationship with Leah is easier than the one you had with Swan".

" So have you and the she-wolf had sex yet", Emmett said smirking, " and if you have you better give me the dirty details bro". " No we haven't", I said, " I want to but I won't push her until she is completely ready, she may think she is over what that bastard did to her, but I don't think she is ready to have sex just yet, I have no problem waiting on my mate".

" Sometimes I fear you will die a virgin", Emmett said smirking, " but I so understand dude, but know if you hurt my she-wolf you will not only have to deal with me but Rose, Jazz, Alice, Esme, Carlisle to, and Seth will be ready to tear your ass apart if you hurt his sister". " He's right", Rose said standing up, " now let's go, class start's soon".

Sixth Period

' Edward', Leah called me through her mind, I looked up and she was outside my door with my siblings, ' it's time Seth has turned into a wolf and he need's us. " We need Edward", Jasper said to my teacher, she looked like she didn't want to let me leave class, but I didn't give her much choice. " My brother is sick", I said getting my stuff and walking to the door. We didn't wait for her permission to leave, Seth needed us, and we all loved that kid, there was no way any of us would allow him to go through this alone.

**Seth will change soon, and he will learn things that he never wanted to hear. Please review**

**Amanda**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, Scribitur Ad Narrandam, ABarbieStory, brankel1, alissa21, twilightfan125, ShadowCub, Jada91, petra ppsilvia, and all who like my stories. I have about 4 chapters pre written on this story but I now have writers block. I blame being sick.**

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing**

Chapter Nine

Leah's POV

" Where's Seth", I asked running to Esme who was outside the house waiting on us, " He's in the wood's", Esme said, " Carlisle is out there with him". " thanks", I said before running to the woods, taking off my cloths so that I can communicate with my brother, he has know far a while that he would be turning but I knew that this had to be rough on him.

'Leah', Seth said through our link as I arrived where he was, all of the Cullen's where already there. 'Are you ok', I asked. 'I'm great', Seth said causing Edward to laugh, ' I'm a wolf Leah isn't this awesome'. 'Sure little brother', I said laughing. 'Leah I hear another voice', Seth said causing me and Edward to worry, we didn't want the wolf's to know where we are.

'It's ok Seth', I said, 'they are just the voices of the wolf's in La Push, we don't want them to know where we are, so don't tell them ok'. 'Ok', Seth said, ' I hear Jacob, he can hear me but I won't tell him where we are, he's saying that Sam hurt you'. 'He did', I said telling my brother the truth, but I didn't want him to know all of the thing's that happened to me, 'but that's in the past, why don't we turn back so that we can eat'.

'FOOD', Seth screamed in my head phasing back into a human taking the cloth's that Carlisle had for him, I knew food would get my brother to phase back. " Work's every time", I said after I had changed back and followed my brother back to the house, he talked about food the whole way back.

Jacob's POV

I had heard Seth, then I heard Leah while I was on patrol, she told him not to tell me where they were, but I saw pictures of the Cullen's in his head. The Cullen's had left around the time that Seth and Leah disappeared, Leah tried to hide her thought from me while she helped Seth through his first time phasing, but I saw enough, she had left because Sam was abusing her, and she didn't tell us.

I couldn't really blame Leah for not telling us, we treated her badly and we didn't take the time to see thing's from her side, we just took Sam's because he was nicer to us. I feel horrible that Leah couldn't turn to her pack when she needed us, she turned to the Cullen's instead, they may be our enemy but they seem to have treated our pack sister better than we ever have.

I want to hurt Sam for whatever he has done to Leah, I want to open the rest of the pack's eyes so that they can see the monster that Sam is, but I won't. I know Leah has a plan, I want in on it though, and I know just where to go to so that she can know that I have her back in this.

"Harry, Sue", I said entering the Clearwater's house, " we need to talk". " I wont tell you where they are", Harry said standing up. " I don't want to know", I answered, " I don't trust myself to keep it from the others that I knew, but I was phased when Seth went through his first phase, I saw some of the thing's that Sam did to Leah, and I want you to tell her I am on her side, tell her when she returns I will help her take down Sam, even if it's the last thing I do".

**So the wolfs are about to find out the truth, Seth included, and they won't like what Sam and Emily did. Please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank ABarbieStory, Diana-96-Aide, FantasyLover74, MyFunHouse, ShadowCub, alissa21, brankel1, Jada91, Jakeorll150 and all my reader's.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Ten

Leah's POV

" I have to tell him the truth", I told the Cullen's, I had sent Seth out with Edward, Edward already knew what I had to tell the rest of our family, sometimes I'm glad that my imprint can read my thoughts, " Jacob was on patrol the other day when Seth first phased, he was able to see some of the things that Sam did to me through the pack link, he told my parents that he's on my side and I do believe him, but I refuse to let my brother find out what has happened to me from anyone else".

" Leah", Esme said sadly, " we understand, we just wish you could wait until he is older". " Me to", I said giving her a weak smile, " but he'll take it better if he hears it from me, I don't want him to hear this from anyone else, and I do no want Sam Uley using it against Seth, I will not allow that bastard to hurt my brother ".

" We'll be here if either of you need us", Rosalie said from beside me. " Thanks guy's", I said noticing that Edward's car was pulling into the drive, I guess they decided to return early, " I'm going to tell him tonight, I just wanted to ask you if you all would mind giving us the house tonight, Edward refuses to leave the house and is going to stay in our room, but I think this will be easier if it was just the two of us talking". " Of course", Carlisle said while everyone else nodded as Seth and Edward entered the house.

Seth's POV

Something was gong on, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had left the house, and Edward was holed up in his and Leah's room, leaving me alone with Leah in my room. Leah was sitting on my bed while I was on the floor, she had told me we needed to talk, but her nervousness was scaring me. " I became a wolf six month's ago", Leah said not meeting my eyes, " I was the second to change, and Sam was the first, we didn't break up because we wanted to try to make our relationship work even though we both knew about imprinting and hadn't been each others imprints. We loved each other or so I thought until Emily came down to visite, he imprinted on her within two hours of her arriving".

" Sam left you because he imprinted on Emily", I asked dumbfounded. " Yea, I was devastated and I took it out on everyone, that's why Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, and Quil hate me", Leah continued sadly, " I treated them horribly and I regret that, but Emily was treating me like dirt, she made fun of what I was going through, and even though everyone saw it they didn't try to stop her, and Sam encouraged it, I took it until one day I had enough and I hit her".

" She deserved it Lee", I said getting angry, " she hurt you, you should have done more than hit Emily". " Sam saw me hit Emily", Leah continued looking to the floor, " he got pissed at me and beat me, afterwards he alpha commanded me not to tell anyone, so no one in the pack ever found out". " WHAT", I screamed , I was beyond pissed, and I never even get mad, I had thought that the bastard had only broken my sister's heart, I was going to KILL Sam Uley.

" That's not all", Leah said, " he beat me more than once, and when that didn't break me he started raping me". " THAT BASTARD IS DEAD", I screamed as I started to shake. " I'm ok Seth", Leah said finally looking me in the eyes as she tried to calm me down, " he hurt me but it brought me to Edward, he was the one who found me after Sam hurt me the last time". " And he didn't do anything", I asked. " He couldn't", Leah said, " I was hurt, and we were technically in La Push lands, he wasn't even supposed to be there, and I will be the one to deal with Sam Uley, everyone will know the truth little brother, it'll be fine you just have to trust me".

" He hurt you", I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks, " that's why you withdrew from everyone, you should have told me Lee, I could have protected you". " No you couldn't", Leah said taking me into her arms, " I never wanted you to know, but I had to tell you before someone else did, Jacob was phased the other day, he saw into my mind and saw some of the things Sam did to me".

" That coward", I said angrily, " he should have protected, they all should have". " He didn't know Seth", Leah said calmly, " he knows now and he told mom and dad that he supported us, he will help us get Sam, but you have to trust me". " Ok", I said as I got up and walked to where Leah was and let her hold me why I cried, I didn't care what I had to do, but Sam Uley would pay for hurting my sister.

Edward's POV

The noise from Seth's room had stopped hours ago, so I decided to go and check on Leah and Seth. I opened the door and saw the Leah and Seth were both asleep, and Leah was holding Seth, who looked like he had cried out all the tears he had, what Leah had to tell Seth was hard for him to handle. I left them alone and started walking to my room, I got my phone and called Carlisle so that they would know that Seth knew the truth and that it was safe to come home. We are all worried about our two wolf family members, they were apart of our family now, and we'd do anything to protect them.

**Sam isn't going to want to be anywhere near Seth anytime soon. Please review**

**Amanda**


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I've realized that some of you may have questions about some of my stories, so if you do just sent the question to me in a review to the story or an message about the story, and tomorrow when I update I will answer them.**

**Also I'm working on finishing When one door closed a better one opened, and Alpha's Mate ( What remains hidden still has a good way to go). I'm supposed to go on vacation next week, and I will be taking my laptop but I probably won't be updating everyday. **

**Amanda**


	14. Chapter 12

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, ABarbieStory, ShadowCub, Jada91, twilightfan125, alissa21, brankel1, TheFirstLostGirl, and all my readers. **

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing**.

Chapter Eleven

A month later

Edward's POV

Seth I still upset about what Sam has done to Leah, I fear ever letting him return to La Push while Sam is still alive, because if he ever saw Sam again I believe that Seth would kill him. Life in Maine has been great, our family is actually happier here, and Leah has smiled more since leaving Washington.

" She's staring again", Leah said bringing me out of my thoughts, we were in the lunch room of our new school, and Helen, the girl who has had a crush on me since we got her was looking at me. " I didn't even notice", I answered truthfully, Leah is the only girl I notice, besides Esme, and my sisters, " you know I only have eyes for you, my love". " Good boy", Leah said smirking at Rose while Emmett's laughter filled the room, " I still find it funny that the whole school is so in love with you guys".

" What about Ralph", Jasper asked smirking at my girlfriend, " you remember him, the football player that was in love with you". " Yea", I said bitterly, " I almost killed him". " You were seriously jealous Eddy", Leah asked, " he was no one, hell I broke his nose because he was getting on my damn nerves, I love you Edward". " Good", I said noticing that Alice was on her phone", " What's wrong Alice", Jasper asked noticing that Alice was upset. " We have to go now", Alice said getting up and grabbing her bag, " we have to get Seth and go home, Carlisle needs us

Leah's POV

" What's wrong", I asked when we all got home, we were in the living room, and I was in between Edward and Seth, my brother has became very protective since I told him what I have been through. " Harry Clearwater had an heart attack two hours ago", Carlisle explained, " Sue took him to the Fork's hospital, she called and asked for us to return, she has asked for me to come and take over as Harry's doctor, and Harry would want Leah and Seth to be there".

" No", I whispered grabbing my baby brothers hand as I started to cry, " let's go pack, mom and dad need us, and its time for us to go back, it's time for Sam and Emily to pay for what they have done". " Are you ready for this", Edward asked me, he was worried, " Yea", I said giving him a weak smile as I took his hand into my free hand, " he'll pay for his crime's".

Jacob's POV

After I learnt the truth about Sam I decided to hold a pack meeting at my house, so I could talk to my pack brothers without Sam and Emily around. We were all outraged, how could we have missed that Sam was hurting Leah, and even more importantly how the hell could five massive were wolf's let their alpha hurt their pack sister.

For now we only know that Sam had beat Leah once, and that was one time to many. We all feared that Sam had beat Leah more than once, and what if he went farther, what if that bastard had raped her, all I know is that Sam is dead.

" I'm going to kill that son of a bitch", Paul growled, " no wonder Leah acted the way she has, that bastard was hurting her, and we didn't do anything to help her". " Emily had to know", Jared said, " Kim doesn't like her, she say's there's something off about her, and my Kim is an excellent judge of character".

" How did Leah do it", Quil asked upset, " Leah raised Seth, Sam broke her heart and was abusing her, we treated her like she was a bitch, Harry has been sick, she had to deal with being the only female to ever phase into a wolf, and she was labeled as a freak by all of us, FUCK, we call the Cullen's monsters but they have treated her like she was apart of their family, when we are her pack brothers and we have done nothing but caused her pain".

" We have a lot to make up for", I said sadly, " when Leah returns we will have her back, I won't allow Sam to ever hurt her again". " Agreed", Jared said", I don't like the way Sam has acted since becoming a wolf, he acts like he's better than us and Emily encourages it, we need to put him in his place". " Will you take over as alpha", Quil asked me, " it's your birthright".

" I was thinking that Leah should be our alpha", I replied", " I'm not ready to be alpha, and my imprint won't ever admit it but I believe she's happier with where I stand in the pack, there has to be a reason Leah became a wolf, and she's raised Seth, and he's a great kid, she has treated us badly but we deserved it, I think that if we can get her past what she's been through then she would be a great alpha".

" Jake", my dad said from behind us, I turned around and saw him, old Quil, and a crying Sue Clearwater standing there, they must have heard what we have been talking about, " you and the rest of the pack need to get to the Fork's hospital, Harry Clearwater has had an heart attack

**The whole pack knows, and so do the elders, Sam better watch out. Please review**

**Amanda**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, mari123, ShadowCub, Shelbron, alissa21, Jada91, brankel1, Elphaba85, Dragonstar94, and all my readers. So I'm updating early, since I'm packing for my trip on Sunday( don't be surprised if I something happens that I don't get to go), we don't leave till Sunday, but I'm going to my dads Saturday, and if I don't pack now I will end up taking the whole house ( not a joke I've almost done it before). I almost have the next chapters of all three stories, so hopefully I'll have the time to put them up on Friday. ( P.S this is going in all my stories). **

**here's some action I think you have all been waiting for, hope you like.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Twelve

Four days later

Leah's POV

I don't remember the ride back to Fork's. It didn't take us as long to return as it did to leave, but that's because the Cullen's all floored it until we reached the hospital where my father was. When we got there Seth and I flew out of Edward's car and ran through the hospital until we finally saw or mom, along with the elders, pack, and imprints and Bella Swan.

" Mom", Seth said hugging her, I noticed Sam and Emily staring at me, they looked pissed. " What are they doing here", Sam growled looking at the Cullen's who had just came into the front door. " I imprinted on Edward", I said causing Sam to growl louder. " HELL NO", Sam screamed looking like he was about to attack the Cullen's.

" You bastard", I said grabbing Sam and pushing him into the wall, hurting him, " you have no say in my life, I am no longer part of your pack and neither is Seth, and you have forgotten what you put me through, but guess what bitch, I have proof of what you and your ugly scared up bitch did to me, I fucking own you". " No", Emily gasped, I knew everyone had heard what I had said, and it seemed that they understood what was going on.

" Yea", I said letting Sam go to stare at Emily, " I advise you to take your imprinter and leave, no one wants you here, and I wouldn't regret scaring the other side of your face". Sam and Emily left after that, I don't know if it was what I had said, or the fact that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were holding back Edward, Carlisle and Esme were holding back Rose, and the whole damn pack was holding back Seth, but when they left they were both terrified.

" We know some of the truth", Jake said looking at me sadly, " the elders and the imprints know to, we are all on your side, but we need to know everything Lee". " Later", I said sitting down, everyone seemed to be trying to calm me down, when I felt someone take me into their arms, it was Jared's imprint Kim, I had always liked her I though as I cried on her shoulder.

Edward's POV

" He will be fine", Carlisle said after he had gone to check on Harry. Everyone had calmed down, Rose, Alice, and Kimberly Cornweller were taking care of my mate while I had talked to Bella, I'm shocked to say I fell nothing, and she's happy that I found someone. Bella was now best friends with Jacob Black, and she had finally given Mike Newton a chance, I was happy for her. " Hello", Angela Weber said coming to where we were. " Ang", Jacob Black said running up to her and hugging her. " What the hell", Leah asked confused. " She's his imprint", one of the wolfs explained.

" Damn I've missed a lot", Leah said with a small smile, " I want to see dad, then I think its time I told everyone what happened, I am not going back to La Push while Sam Uley and Emily Young are there, but if the Cullen's don't mind we could go back to their house". " Of course we all can", Esme said, she was beside Sue, they were becoming fast friends. " Then let's get ready to go", Billy Black said, " we have a lot to discuss, and when Harry is able to handle it Sue and I will tell him what he needs to know".

**Everyone will know the truth soon, hope you all liked, and please review**

**Amanda**


	16. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank alissa21, FantasyLover74, brankel1, ABarbieStory, JayeeCollins, Jada91, loukritia and all my readers. So I have bad news, my laptop is breaking down, thinks to some people who know about computers its still alive and I can update today and have gotten all of my document off of here, but I don't know what this will do to my updating in the future so if I don't update for a while you know why but I will do the best that I can. I keep up with the reviews, story alerts, ect through my email but I have it on here so that I don't need my password, and I don't know it so until I change my email and if my computer finally dies I may not be able to keep up with all of this. Hopefully I'll be able to get a new computer soon, and it won't be a big problem. Just please work with me**

**I have a Bree story that will either be a Jasper or Emmett story, but I can't decide if Leah should be with Paul or Jacob, I don't want to open a poll because of what happened last time so please just tell me what you think In a review.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirteen

Leah's POV

" I was angry", I started to explain, everyone was gathered at the Cullen's, and I know that rather I was ready or not it was time to tell everyone what Sam and Emily had done to me, " I was a wolf and Sam had left me for a person I considered to be my sister, they both were supposed to care for me, but they didn't even try to fight the imprint, and the legend says that an imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs, a brother, a friend, or a lover, so no matter what they say they didn't actually try, and I had to find out about them when I walked in on them having sex". " Bastard", Seth whispered angrily, " I never trusted him".

" I had to deal with all of that alone, I didn't want to worry mom, or dad, and Seth was to young, and I figured that the pack and their imprints wouldn't believe me", I said trying not to cry. " I would have", Kim said from where she sat in Jared's lap, " there was always something off about Emily, and I wouldn't allow Jared to leave me if Sam was near". " She's an excellent judge of character", Paul said about his best friends imprint, " she did say once that she didn't like them, we should have listened to her when she said that, and she cussed us out for the way we were treating you Leah, Kim's always liked you".

" Thank you Kim", I said giving Kim a small smile, I have always liked Jared's imprint, " Sam and Emily made all of this hard, they would say things to hurt me, and on top of that dad has been sick for thirteen years. I regret the way I treated my pack brothers, but I was in pain, and it hurt me that they were on Sam and Emily's side, I was at my limit when Emily called me a freak, it wasn't the first time she had said it, and it wasn't even the meanest thing she has said to me but I was so tired of the shit she was putting me through so I hit her and Sam saw it, he beat me while she watched and cheered him on, from then on whenever Sam was angry at me he'd take me to the woods to beat me so I wouldn't bleed on Emily's carpet, he claimed that he would break me, but beating me wasn't working so he started raping me".

" Oh my god", my mom cried while old Quil and Billy Black comforted her. " That son of a bitch is dead", Jacob said shaking while Angela tried to calm him down, " no body deserves that". " You should have told me Leah", Billy said looking at me sadly, " I would have handled Sam and Emily". " I didn't think you would believe me", I whispered. " That shouldn't have stopped you Leah", Bella Swan said, " your pack can see inside you head, they would have seen the truth, you should have at least tried".

" The night that Edward broke up with Bella was one of the nights Sam was in the forest beating me, Edward found me and he brought me here", I continued with my story, " I imprinted on him after I regained consciousness, and his family offered to take me with them when they left. I called Seth and asked him to bring me some of my stuff to take when I left, he told dad that I was leaving and came with Seth to see me, we both knew that Seth would phase soon so he asked Edward if we could take Seth with us, and he agreed that it would be for the best. The Cullen's are not monsters, they have amazing control over their thirst, and unlike other vampires they only hunt animals, and they are my family now to. I have a tape the shows Sam beating me, but Jacob saw it in my mind so if you want when I phase I can show you everything he did, but I don't want Seth to see, I don't mind rejoining the pack as long as Sam is punished and removed from the pack, and that I can remain with the Cullen's".

" We're in", Jacob said, he was angry along with everyone else in the room, " he need's to pay for what he's put you through, I don't need evidence, I've already seen in you head, and we have all noticed that Sam isn't the man we thought that he was, the same with Emily, we know your telling the truth. I want to also ask if when this is all over if you would be ok with taking over as alpha, I'm still not ready to be alpha and we've all discussed it and everyone agrees. We don't have a problem with the Cullen's anymore, they have taken great care of you and Seth, and Edward is your imprint anyway, he's allowed on La Push land, and we'll see what we can do about the rest of the Cullen's being allowed to come on our land to".

" I'll have to think about the alpha part", I said sitting down in between Edward and Seth, " but I don't want my mom or Seth to go back to La Push while Sam is still there, I don't trust them not to try using them to hurt me. I want them both to pay for what they have done, we can't really hurt Emily since she is human, but I want a go at Sam".

" She'll be put in jail", Bill said, sometimes I forget that as chief his word is law in La Push, " I can arrange it so that she's put in jail on charges of harassment and assault, and if she ever gets out of jail she will be banned from La Push".

" That bitch deserves worse", mom said angrily, that's one thing about Sue, you don't mess with her kid's, " what will be done about Sam". " By our laws his life is now forfeit", old Quil said, " it will be the packs duty to take out Sam after Leah has the chance to get her revenge, but you must kill him as wolf's, it has to look as if an animal killed him". " I look foreward to it", I said deviously.

" I'm going back to the hospital", mom said, she wouldn't admit it but today was to much for her, " Seth and Leah will be staying here with the Cullen's until Sam Uley is dead and Emily Young is arrested, and I will stay at the hospital with Harry".

" When will we deal with Sam and Emily", Embry asked. " Tomorrow", Billy answered. Tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day I thought as I leaned into Edward

**The truth is out so I wonder how it will end since I haven't written the next chapter yet. I hope you like and pleas review**

**Amanda**


	17. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, ShadowCub, ABarbieStory, JayeeCollins, alissa21, brankel1, Jada91, ZombieCat138, lilly042004, ShArlcE-94, and all my readers. I finished What Remains Hidden, and am working on finishing this story but I'm having some trouble with it. Also I have no beta for any of my stories so all mistakes are mine.**

**I still don't have a computer and I'm using my uncles again, I wanted to update last week but some stuff came up. I also don't know when I will be able to update a story again.**

**I'm thinking about doing a story that will go along with this, it will be a Kim/Jared story, this chapter and the next one will introduce them better and is here so that the pack can bond.**

**I don't own twilight, just the story line.**

Chapter fourteen

Leah's POV

After I told everyone about what Sam and Emily put me through the elders left. Billy and mom were pissed and I fear what they are going to tell my dad, but I know that they will sugar coat it so that my dad can handle the news.

Bella has left to go see Mike Newton, I have heard about him from the Cullen's and I'm shocked that she gave him the time of day, but if he makes her happy then that's good for her. The Cullen's seem happy to be back, all of them but Edward were at their house making it livable again while Edward and I were outside sitting around a fire with my pack and their imprints.

" I thought you, your sister, and Seth were going to kill Sam and Emily", Kim said to Edward giving him a smile, " I don't see why they stopped you". " KIM", Paul shouted laughing, " Jared man have I told you how awesome your imprint is". " Yea", Jared growled holding Kim tighter. " To think you'd still be ignoring me if it wasn't for the imprint", Kim said smiling sweetly to Jared, damn me and Kim are going to be great friends, " but I forgive you, for now at least".

" Will I ever win with you", Jared asked kissing Kim on the cheek. " Of course not", Kim answered, " but don't worry baby I still love you, if I didn't I would have given up on you a long time ago". " Kim I think I love you", I said causing everyone but Jared to laugh. " Hands off Clearwater", Jared said glaring at me, " Kim's mine, and Cullen's yours". " Oh I know", I said smirking at Jared, " I just think she's perfect for you, hell everyone's imprint is perfect for them, even Emily is perfect for Sam, she's an evil bitch just like he is".

" True", Embry said with a smirk, : Sam and Emily are Evil, Jared and Kim are jokers and kind hearted, Jacob and Angela are quiet and level headed, Edward and Leah are both strong and reserved, Quil and Claire are childish, and Paul and Rachel are both loud".

" True", Seth said from beside me, he's been quiet all night, I know that this was hurting him but we will all get him through this, " but at least Claire has a reason to be childish, she is a child after all, why does Quil act so childish". " Hey", Quil said angrily, " at least I have an imprint".

" See childish", Seth said laughing at Quil, damn it feels good to hear my baby brother laugh again. " I can't believe I actually missed you guys", I said smiling at my pack brothers and their imprints. " I can", Paul said, " come on she-wolf you know we are freaking awesome". " Some more than others", Rachel smirked. " I'm the most awesome", Kim said, " you guys can argue all you want but the only one who has anything on me is Leah".

" Jared I'm taking her from you", I said smiling at Kim, " Edward I hope you don't mind adding Kim to our relationship, but its going to happen". " THAT'S HOT", Emmett screamed from the house, " CAN I JOIN IN ON THE RELATIONSHIP, I'M BETTER THAN EDWARD". " No", Edward said trying to keep from laughing, " you cannot add Kim to our relationship, your all that I can handle, and Emmett stay the hell away from my Leah". " Buzz kill", Kim said smirking at me. " Mine", Jared said forcing Kim to look at him, " Kimberly Cornweller you are mine, do you understand". " Sure", Kim said causing Paul to laugh, " I've loved you since the eighth grade, like I'd go anywhere after I've finally gotten you".

" Jared should have noticed her sooner", Paul said, " life was boring before Kimmie". " I see that you love me", Rachel said smacking Paul on the head, but I think it hurt her more than it hurt Paul, " damn hard head". " Are they always like this", Edward asked, " Yep", Jacob answered, " well Kim's usually milder, but this isn't her worst".

" Emily Young's stupid ass screamed at me about my oddness", Kim said with a frown, " but i slapped the bitch. Sam didn't like it and tried to hurt me but i told him to shut the hell up unless he wanted me to get Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jacob to hurt them, he just doesn't know, my wolf boys would avenge me".

" WHAT ", Paul and Jared both screamed while the others looked pissed, and I can't blame them, I haven't known Kim for long, but I like her a lot, she just has that type of personality. " I'd kill him if that wasn't Leah's job", Paul said angrily, " no one messes with my little sister". " Like hell", Jared said, " no one messes with my girl, you should have told me Kimberly", I feel sorry for Sam and Emily, we were already pissed at them, but Kim has just made their fate worse.

**There's chapter fourteen. I don't know when I will update again but when I do I will be updating What remains hidden. if you have any questions on any of my stories either write it in a review or seen me a personal message. Please review**

**Amanda**


	18. Author's note 3

Author's note

Sadly its been a while, but I'm back.

My dad was nice enough to give me his old computer until I can afford a new one, so I am back and hopefully this computer will last until I can get a new one.

I have been working on my stories. I have finished when one door closed a better one opened and what remains hidden, and am working on finishing Alpha's mate. I have also been working on my other stories, and may even put one of them up tonight or tomorrow.

I may not be updating on my three stories until Thursday. I have a lot to do tonight and tomorrow, but I will see what I can do.

I had this odd idea, I have taken some mythology stories and created three stories so far, but they do not go with each other, they use the same idea. I have one with the Arthurian legend, An Egyptian myth story, and lastly a Greek mythology story. I have a poll for the greed mythology story. I know how it goes, but the main characters are Leah, Jasper, Alice, and Edward and I don't know which to make it the main character (the story will start from Leah's POV), so please vote (I can tell you it involves the Greek gods and goddesses).

Amanda


	19. Chapter 16

**I'd like to thank AbarbieStory, ShadowCub, zombiecat138, alissa21, brankel1, Krl52, tignemariah, vampirehime53, Snape'sGirl6-7, cedioles, DannyGrangerMalfoy, Diiiiiiie, PurpleMeave, ehanda, vampirewolf98, and all my readers. I have a poll on my profile and I hope that you guys will vote. Also the main Greek gods I will use for the story will be Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares**

**So this is just a filler chapter, but I liked writhing it.**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter fifteen

Kim's POV

I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Everyone here is overprotective of me, especially Paul, Rachel, and Jared. Jared and I went through a lot when he imprinted on me, and the wolfs know a lot of what I've been through, but Jared, Paul, and Rachel know everything about me. Damn me and my big ass mouth.

I look over at Rachel for help, but she's just as pissed as everyone else is. This is what happens when you open your mouth without thinking first Kimberly. I guess I had better face the music. Sam and Emily hurt Leah badly, but they weren't totally stupid, they both knew that if they hurt me and the others found out they'd be dead within seconds.

Leah's POV

"Kim has been through a lot", Angela whispered to me, Seth, and Edward, "She was hurt when Jared imprinted on her, so we have all taken on the job of protecting her, especially Paul, Rachel, and Jared". "What happened", Jacob asked Kim angrily.

"It was three months ago, I had just moved in with Jared. Jared hadn't gone to school that day so when I got to his house and he wasn't there I figured he was doing something wolf related so I went to Sam's looking for him", Kim explained , "when I got there Sam and Emily were alone, Sam told me that Jared was patrolling, so I was going to go back to his house and wait on him there, but Emily called me a stuck up bitch and asked me what my problem was that I should be honored to be in her and Sam's presence".

"Bitch needs get off of her high horse", Rachel said angrily, "I hope I'm there when she realizes she's not as important as she thinks she is". "I still can't believe that we were ever friends", I said, I'm still shocked at how much Emily has changed, "I wish I had realized this sooner, the only good thing she's ever done to me is help me realize how Sam really was".

"She cussed me out because I apparently wasn't her friend", Kim continued, "she said that I had to be her friend and that she was on to me game, she thinks' i was trying to turn the pack against her and Sam. She told me that I was ugly and no one would ever love me, I slapped her, and she told Sam to attack me, he was about to but I told him if he ever touched me that I would tell Jared. I left after that and I haven't been back since"." You should have told us", Embry said, "those two are asking to be hurt, I'm going to enjoy taking them down".

"I didn't want to worry you guy's", Kim whispered. "we want you to worry us baby girl", Paul said hugging Kim and pulling her away from Jared so that she was in-between him and Rachel, he was ignoring Jared's growls, " Kim you Jared's imprint, and your Rachel and my baby sister. Everyone here loves you, and if anyone and I mean anyone hurts you I want you to tell me and Jared so we can kick their ass". "Listen to my man", Rachel said, "every now and then he has a good idea".

After that everyone was emotionally exhausted so we all went to our own homes. I'm glad that im back, I have my amazing vampire family, my brothers in fur and their imprints, my parents, my baby brother, and Edward, and soon Sam and Emily will pay for their stupidity

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 17

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, Jada91, Brankel1, ABarbieStory, laurenlachelle, HermioneGranger1997, and all my readers.**

**Alpha's mate, What Remains Hidden, and this story should be compleated either this week or next week. I've already published Imprinting on the Newborn, and Greek Magic which is the story i made the poll on, I may be adding another story soon, I have a lot of story's that i'm working on, but i don't think that I'd be able to keep up with having more than six story's at a time on here.**

**I don't own twilight**

Chapter sixteen

Leah's POV

After the pack and imprints left Seth went to his room while Edward dragged me to ours. My vampire was worried about me, and what i was going to do tomorrow, i know Edward fears that Sam or Emily might get the chance to harm me again, and that if I get hurt that he and his family won't be able to save me next time.

"I'll be fine Eddie", i told Edward for the hundreth time, snuggling closer to him. "Why can't i go with you", Edward asked. "I want Sam and Emily to have a false sense of security, it will be easier to take them down that way", i assured him, "and if you go you'll end up killing him before i could get the chance to get my revenge".

"Then take Jasper", Edward suggested, "he is the strongest fighter in the family, he can protect you". "He's not allowed in La Push yet", i said, "Jake said that our family will be allowed to go to La Push soon, but the elders have to discuss it first".

"I'm just worried", Edward told me holding me closer, "if I lost you it would destroy me". "I'll be fine Eddie", I told him, "Seth will be there, and you know my baby brother would die before he let Sam harm me again". "I'd feel better if one of us were there with you", Edward explained, "I know the pack has your back, but i would be happier if i was there to keep you safe".

"Overprotective fool", I said laughing as I kissed him, i fell asleep soon after that, Edward was sining and it lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

My Sam's worried about Leah's return. She was finilly out of our lives, but now she has my Sam worried that the elders and his pack will find out what we did to Leah and try to punish him. I am not afraid, Sam and I run La Push, there was no way they would punish us for putting Leah in her place, if they ever find out they would probably cheer us.

I can't believe that Leah and Seth have became friends with thoes leech's, at least she'll be out of my hair, and we will still control her, she is a member of Sam's pack and he's the alpha. At least we can still have fun with my cousin.

I am upset that Leah has turned little Seth against me, but that won't last long. Seth is in Sam's pack, and Sam will order Sthe to turn his back on Leah and treat me the way he treats her. Leah doesn't deserve Seth's devotion, i do.

"It'll be fine", I told Sam, "let's go to bed, tomorrow we will deal with Leah's dislolyalty, our pack will punish her for disobaying you". "Of course my love", Sam said following me to our bedroom, just like the good little puppy he is.

**I hope you liked. Pleas review**

**Amanda**


	21. Chapter 18

I'd like to thank GothChiq80, ShadowCub, Alissa21, brankel1, Jada92, ABarbieStory, and all my readers. I have good and sad news, this story and When one door closed should be complete on Sunday. I will still work on the others this week, but on the last few days these two and maybe another will be the only one's I update. Alpha's Mate will be finished sometimes the next week.

There will be mistakes, I am still working on wordpad, and I'm not very good at grammer.

I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter Seventeen

Edward's POV

Jasper is beyond angry at me because my worring is driving him crazy, but he'd feel the same if Alice was in Leah's place. I know I'm being overbaring, and that Leah can protect herself and if not then her pack brothers will have her back, But I love my Leah. I want to be there to protect her from Sam.

Damn, Jasper is looking at me like he's about to kill me. I feel for Jasper, I can barly handle reading people's mind but he has to deal with reading and feeling everyone's emotions.

"Edward Cullen stop before you kill Jazz", Leah said angerily from the kitchen, where she and Seth were eating breakfast while the rest of us waited in the living room. "He will not lay a hand on Leah", Seth said with a mouth full of food, "If he does I'll make him pay".

"Edward if you do not calm down I will find a way to knock you out until Leah returns", Jasper said through clenched teeth, "Everyone here feels the same as you do, but like always yours is worse. I can't handle this, this is worse than when i'm forced to deal with everyone's bloodlust or lust".

"I like it when everyone forces their lust on you", Alice said with a smile, "I always enjoy myself". "Of course you do Alice", Jasper replied loveingly to his wife, "But I always feel like a monster afterwards".

"To much information major and pixie", Leah said coming into the living room with Seth, I noticed that some of the pack were coming out of the forest. They were coming her to escort Leah and Seth to La Push so that Sam and Emily wouldn't get the chance to harm them, "well this is goodbye, wish me luck with killing my ex, i'll see you guys later". Leah kissed me then she and Seth were gone. this was going to the longest wait of my life.

Jacob's POV

Paul, Quil, and Embry were on their way to the Cullens to get Leah and Seth, while Jared and I were with the imprints, who were getting ready to go with Sue to the hospitle to sit with Harry. Esme and Carlisle had offered to watch over them while they were there, we couldn't refuse that offer.

"What will happen if Sam trys to alpha command one of you", Rachel asked, she was sitting on Sue's couch inbetween Kim and Angela. "As of right now we don't have an alpha, sis", I explained, "we all decided to let Sam be the alpha, so when we found out the truth about him. Sam hasn't been in control of us for a while".

"Good", Kim said yawning, "but if he hurts Leah, I'm kicking someone's ass". "Were you like this before we met you", I asked laughing. "Yeah, expect I only had myself to talk to", Kim answered. "You were quiet for a while", Rachel said. "I didn't know any of you", Kim replied as Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah came into the house, "Excuse me for trying to protect myself, I swear you people are weird".

"Proud of it", Paul said as Sue walked into the living room, "Let's go girls, Sue said as the girls told us goodbye and went to the cars, "my niece is bringing Claire, her mother doesn't like the way that Emily's been acting. You better make Sam pay". "We will mom", Seth said while Sue said goodbye to him and Leah".

"Boy's I agree with Kim", Sue said standing by the door, "if either of my children get hurt you won't like me or Harry". "We know", I said watching as they left, "You guys ready". "I'm a girl, and lets get this over with before my imprint loses his mind", Leah said. "He cares Lee", Seth said. "This is going to be fun", Paul said smiling. "You have odd ideas of fun Paul", Leah said walking out the door. we were going to Sam's where my dad and old Quil were waiting on us.

I hoped you like. The next chapter will be Leah confronting Sam and Emily. Please Review.

Amanda 


	22. Chapter 19

I'd like to thank Jadac91, brankel1, GothChiq80, and all my readers.

So for all my Charmed fans out there I am working on a Charmed story. I don't know when it will be published because even though I plan on finishing my first three I have already decided the three I want to start next next, that and I only have an idea right now.

I'm sorry for the mistakes.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter eighteen

Leah's POV

Billy and old Quil were hiding with the pack in the woods, they were hidden well enough that Sam couldn't sense them, but close enough that they could reach me if I needed them.

I'm afraid of Sam, he made my life a living hell and he did things to me that I may never get fully over, but I can't move on until he pays for what he's done to me.

Sam and Emily were waiting outside when I walked towards them, so I stoped where there was enough space between us in case one of them tried to do something.

"You imprinted on a Cullen", Sam said angerily, he was pissed when he didn't have a reason to be, "I won't allow it". "Like you told me a long time ago I can't help who I imprinted on", I told him,

"I love Edward and he loves me, he know's how to treat a woman unlike you. There's no way in hell i'm going to let you two keep me away from the Cullen's". "You have no say", Emily said smugly, "we own you, and we don't want you anywhere near thoes leech's they are monsters".

"They're not monsters, you two are the real monsters", I said, "they never beat me, or raped me, they took me in and loved me instead. You two may think you have people fooled but I can see the truth, and I'm not in your pack anymore, you have no pull over me".

"No one will believe you", Emily told me, "Sam and I rule the res, and the pack will listen to us when we tell them that you have turned on them, and they will gladly kill you, even Seth will be willing to kill you. If you want your precious Cullen's and yourself to live you will leave the Cullen's and rejoin Sam's pack".

"Billy Black is the one who rule's the res", I said angerily, Emily and Sam were starting to really piss me off, "you two are both sad and will soon pay for all the pain you've caused. There's nothing either of you can do to make me leave the Cullen's".

"You'll pay for this", Sam said, "you'll pay for betraying me". "I never betrayed you, you both betrayed me", I said, the elders and pack were moving closer, and Sam had noticed that we wern't alone.

"What are they doing here", Sam asked when everyone had made them known. "You should have told me that all of you were visiting today", Emily said with a fake smile, "I'm sorry you have to be here for this but Leah is being rude, I had hoped that it seems that the Cullen's are bad influence's, It's not safe for her to be around them, we are trying to protect her and our tribe but instead of thanking us she threatens us. She should not be allowed near the Cullen's, it's just not right".

"I think she has an attitude because of the way you two treat her", Jacob said angerily, while helping Paul hold Seth back, my baby brother may be small but he's the son of Sue Clearwater and he does have a temper, "you two abused your power, and Sam has hurt his pack sister, if we would have known how you were treating her we would have stoped you both a long time ago. We have all noticed how you two truly act since Leah has been gone, and after what she told us last night we know everything".

"WHAT", Sam screamed angerily, " YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK, HOW DARE ANY OF YOU DO SOMETHING LIE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I AM THE DAMN ALPHA OF THIS PACK". "She lies", Emily cried angerily, "we had to put her in her place, she deserved everything that we did to her, you are our pack, how dare any of you question us, we own La Push".

"That's a lie", Seth said, "Billy is the chief of La Push, and this was never your pack, it's Jacob's, I'll kill the both of you for hurting my sister". "You don't mean it Seth", Emily cried, "you all love me, not her, I'm prettier, Smarter, and better than her, I deserve your love, your not allowed to love her, you all have to love me".

"Enough", Billy said loudly, he had to be tired of listening to Sam and Emily like the rest of us were, "I am the chief of La Push and my word is law. Emily I charge you with assult, and harrasment, as someone with knowledge of the pack secrets you are not allowed a trial, but since you are a human we arn't allowed to kill you, so your being sent to prision. Sam your not so lucky, you are charged with assult, harrasment, rape, and attempted murder, as a wolf you get no trial, i have ordered your death, and the pack agrees with me. I do not take litely to the way you have treated Leah, the FEMALE member of this pack, and my goddaughter, you both brought this on yourselfs". "NO", Emily screamed, as Sam ran into the woods, he's an idiot if he think's we won't catch him.

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.

Amanda 


	23. Chapter 20

**I'd like to thank Jada91, Alissa21, brankel1, GothChiq80, 19ADHD96, nmcgirl893, and all my readers.**

**I have a Kim and Jared stoy that goes with this story, it will be put up hopefully soon after I finish this story, which should be finished around Sunday.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Billy's POV

Sam ran after I told him he was sentenced to death, he should have known that this would happen. Sam hurt Leah, he abused her, raped her, and almost killed her more than once, he knew that hurting her wouldn't end good for him.

Sam knows that Harry and I have a soft spot for Leah, we both told him years ago when he first started dating her that if he hurt our girl he'd have hell to pay, and that's doubled now that Leah has become a wolf.

Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil went after Sam while Collin and Brady chased after Emily. Emily ran to the house and tried to lock herself in, but Collin and Brady are wolf's and they were able to get the door opened to get her. They each had her by an arm, she was trying to get away but it wasn't working so Emily finilly gave up and let them drag her over to me and old Quil.

"You and Sam knew not to mess with any of the wolfs or imprints, but we warned you both that if you messed with Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth and Quil that the punishment would be worse", i said angerily, "they are the children of the elders, Quil is old Quil's grandson, he's practully rasied that boy. Leah and Seth are Harry's children and my godchildren, but we're not the one's to fear, Sue doesn't like it when her kids are hurt. And Jacob is my eldest son, he's the future chief of La Push, and Embry is my youngest, yeah he's mine".

"What", Emily screeched angerily, "I should have been told, I'm important". "Your dirt", old Quil said calmly, "we made it clear that anyone who hurts an protector of La Push or their imprints will be punished severly, and that includes Leah and her imprint, you should have known better than anyone what would happen if you hurt Leah, she's the first female wolf, and what you two did was dispictible".

"As chief of La Push I have passed judgement", I said, "you will spend the next fifty years in jail, hopefully Sue won't be able to get ahold of you, because if she does there won't be anything left of you when she gets through. Collin, Brady take her away, I'm tired of listening to her".

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS", Emily screamed as they draged her away. Quil's son will be awaiting them at the prision. Emily's lucky that she's human if she wasn't she wouldn't be getting off as easy. "Embry's your son", old Quil asked, "you should have told me old man". "It was both of my son's idea", I informed him, "they will announce it after Sam's dealt with, and I'm young compared to you my friend". After that was said we heard Sam's screams. It's not wise to anger a Clearwater, espically one's that are related to Sue. I did warn him.

**I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to add that Billy isn't just punishing Sam and Emily so severly for hurting Leah, if they'd done that same thing to anyone else in the pack then the punishment would have been the same. Also Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth and Quil don't recieve any special treatment because of their parents, it just angers the elders more if they are hurt, also Quil's mother died when he was young, so he and his dad have lived with his grandfather ever since, that's why old Quil raised him. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	24. Chapter 21

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, GothChiq80, Alissa21, brankel1, Jada91, and all my readers.  
><strong>

**This story should be updated everyday for the next few days, I'm almost done with this story and What Remains Hidden. **

**I don't know which story I'm going to add next, I have the next Twilight mythology series thats about Carlisle, a Kim/Jared story that goes with this story, A Jasper story, and a Jacob/Bree story which I want to add soon, I have others but I want to wait on thoes.**

**Sorry, there will be mistakes in this chapter. I'm still stuck using wordpad.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Twenty

Leah's POV

After Billy told Sam he was sentenced to death he ran. He was running towards the Cullen's land, I guess he thinks that if he reached their land that we would uphold the treaty and stay on our side. The idiot must have forgotten that Edward was my imprint, and that he and Rose want him dead almost as much as I do.

I have always been the fasest in the pack, even when it was just me and Seth I was still faster than the other wolfs, but not today. Seth was the first one to reach Sam, he was able to stop him right before he reached the Cullen's land.

When the rest of us reached Sam and Seth they were both unphased and Seth had Sam pinned to the ground hitting him. I stood with the rest of my pack and watched Seth but unlike them I wan't shocked, my baby brother is small, and extreamy kind, most people think that he couldn't hurt a fly, but what they seem to forget is that he's still a Clearwater, and you don't piss off a Clearwater.

"Seth stop", Jacob said while he and Embry pulled Seth off of Sam. "STOP", Sam screamed at us trying to alpha command us into obaying him, he apparently hasn't realized that none of us are in his pack anymore. "YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING ME, YOU WILL LET ME GO".

"Hell no", Paul said angerily, "we are not under your control anymore. We all agree with the elders, you deserve to pay for what you and that bitch have done to Leah". "She lies", Sam said angerily, "can't you see she's trying to punish me and Emily because she still loves me, we have done nothing wrong".

"We have seen what both of you did to her" Jacob told Sam angerily, while he and Embry held Seth back, "She didn't deserve what was you and Emily have done to her, and you both have to pay for your crimes". "You were supposed to protect the people of La Push", Jared said, "your not supposed to use your powers to beat and rape your ex-girlfriend, no one deserves that".

"I'm over you", I told Sam, "I got over you the first time you laid your hands on me. I love Edward, he treats me better than you ever did, and he fixed the mess you created. You can say whatever you want but it's lies, you let the power of being the tempary alpha get to you head, and now you must pay for all the pain you've caused".

Jacob and Embry held Sam while I hit him, I didn't kill him, but when I was finished he was near death. Seth and I left the others to finish off Sam, we were about a mile away when we heard his last scream, he was dead seconds later. Paul and Jared were the ones who stayed behind to bury the body while the rest of us went back to La Push. We didn't enjoy having to kill a pack brother, but his death was justified. I never wanted anyone to feel the pain thoes monsters forced on me.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	25. Chapter 22

**I'd like to thank GothChiq80, zombiecat138, Alissa21, DarkBeauty21, ShadowCub, brankel1, and all my readers.**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday but I've decided to update the next two chapters of this story and What remains hidden. I may even put up the last chapter but they will probally be put up tomorrow, and instead I might work on another one of my storys. hopefully my next two stories will be started tomorrow, but first I have to decided which ones I want to start.**

**I'm working without Microsoft Works so sadly there will be mistakes.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Twenty one

Leah's POV

"He's dead and buried", Jared said. The pack, old Quil, and Billcy were outside the house that used to belong to Sam and Emily, Jared and Paul had just returned from burying Sam's corpse, "what happened to Emily". "She's going to jail", old Quil informed us. "Jacob and Embry it's time", Billy said, "we need to tell your pack brother's and sister the truth about Embry's father".

"You knew", I asked shocked, "someone should have told us". "We knew", Embry explained, "I am not ashamed of my parents, I just wasn't ready for everyone to know who my father was. My brother and I knew and that was what counted, I planed on telling you guys sooner but with Leah and Seth gone and the Sam situation I decided to wait until everything blew over".

"Who's your father man", Quil asked. "Me", Billy said smiling at both of his sons, "Sarah and I were seperated at the time Embry was conceived, we got back together before she died and I told her about Embry, she was the one that suggested that they move to La Push. We decided to wait until they were older to tell them the truth. "When Jacob and Embry both phased I told them, and afterwards I reunited with Embry's mom, we've been dating for a few months".

"That's great" I said to my godfather as I gave him a hug, and whispered what else I had to say so that he was the only one who could hear, "as long as your happy I'm happy, but if she hurts you she'll have to deal with me".

"That's my girl", Billy said kissing my cheek. "I know that you and Seth want to return to the Cullen's, but your father has woke up and Sue told him everything. He wants to see you two and the imprints would appriciate knowing that their boys are alive". "Damn", I said freaking out, "he's going to be angry. It's good we killed Sam and Emily's in jail". "It is", old Quil said, "now let's go before Harry tries to come to us".

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the hospitle mom and the imprints were waiting on us, Esme and Carlisle had already left, they wanted me to have some time with my family. "Did you get them", mom asked as she stood up handing Claire to her mom.<p>

"Yes ma'am", I said hugging her, "Emily is in jail and Sam's gone. You should be proud of Seth mom, he was amazing". "Of course he was baby girl, you practally raised him", mom said hugging Seth, "now you go see your father, he's been asking about you. You need to talk to hime, and while your doing that I'll keep everyone out here busy".

"Thank's mom", I said before walking to my dad's room. When I got there he was sitting up on his bed crying. I had hoped he would never have to know what they had done to me, I loved my mom but I'm a daddy's girl, and everyone knows that my mom and Seth handel's situation's like this better that I can.

"You should have told me", dad said when he noticed me, instead of answering him I went and hugged him, "I would have handeled them before all of this happened, I would have protected you". "I know, but I didn't want you, mom, or Seth involved", I said sitting on the bed beside my dad, "I was upset at first, but I"m ok with it now. I have Edward and his family now. Dad he loves me, and he and his family fixed me. I'm ok now".

"I'm your father", daid said holding my hand, "your mom and I love you, and as your parents we never wanted you to feel pain". "I know", I said, "you and mom are the best, but I'm fine, I'm healing". "I know", dad said giving me a sad smile, "you've always been strong baby girl, just like your mom".

"Dad", Seth said running into the room followed by mom, the pack, imprints, and elders. "I've missed both of you two my boy", dad said hugging Seth, "Now tell me about your trip". "Leah go and see your imprint, your mother said that he and his family have been worried". "Thank's dad", I said kissing him and mom on their cheeks. I did need to get back before Jasper killed Edward.

**I hope you like. I plan on adding another chapter in the next few hours. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	26. Chapter 23

**This will be later than I promised, sorry about that. **

**So I plan on finishing this story and What Remains Hidden today. I may start my two new stories later on today, and if I still have time I may even update some of my other stories. It all depends on how much time I have.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter twenty two

Edward's POV

An hour after Leah left all of my sibilings decided to leave me by myself. I don't know where they went, but they wanted to get Jasper away from me before I drove him insane.

Three hours after Leah went to La Push she called and told me that Emily was in jail, and that Sam was dead, she also said that she was going to stop at the hospitle to see her father and mother before she comes home to me.

I felt better knowing that my girl was ok, but there was no way that I would be completly happy until Leah was back in my arms.

"Thank you god", Jasper said entering the house with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, "you've calmed down some". "She'll be home in a few minutes", Alice informed me as Esme and Carlisle joined us in the living room. "She called me before she went to see her father", I told them, "ccshe said that she's ok, and that Emily and Sam were taken care of".

"Seth wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I didn't give her permission to get hurt", Rosalie smirked at me, "you just enjoy giving Jasper a headake". "I agree", Leah said coming through the door, I was at her side in seconds hugging her and dragging her into the living room, I sat back down with Leah in my lap holding her tight, "I thought that you would end up provoking Jasper to the point that he'd end up killing you, but I'm glad I was wrong".

"I missed you", I whispered to Leah, holding her to me as much as I could, I love her, and I know she hates it when I'm so protective but it wasn't easy for me to let her go handel her demon's alone, "how'd it go".

"Great", Leah answered, "Sam's dead, Emily's in jail, dad's awake, Seth and I got Sam good, and we were finilly told who Embry's father was, turns out that Billy is Embry's father". "Sound's fun", Alice said smiling. "Let's go I whispered picking Leah up and dragging her to my room, "we'll see you guy's later", I told my family while I carried Leah to my room.

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

Edward and I have been locked up in his room for hours. We were almost clothless in the bed he bought for me since he doesn't sleep. "EDDY LOST HIS VIRGINITY", Emmett screamed deciding now was the time to act like a fool, I almost fell off the bed laughing to my imprints foolish brother. "I love you", I said still laughing before turning serious, "I don't know where I'd be without you, thank you for saving me".

"It was the best thing I've ever done", Edward told me, "I'm glad I found you that night, and that you imprinted on me. I would be happier if we hadn't had to go through all of this". "Dad and mom arn't happy about me not telling them about Sam and Emily", I told him, "but they seem to really like you".

"I'm glad", Edward told me, "have you tought any on taking the pack's offer to be the alpha". "I'm going to do it", I said, "they know that wherever I am you'll be there with me, and I don't know if I'll be the alpha forever, but for now I don't mind being the one in charge of thoes hormonial idiots until Jacob loses his lazyness and take's his job".

"I don't know what our future hold's", Edward whispers to me, "but as long as your there I'll be happy". "I don't plan on going anywhere", I told him falling asleep. I'm happy, I have both of my family's and my imprint, and the two people who hurt me the most are gone. Life is perfect.

**I hope you enjoy. There's only one more chapter then this story will be finished. that's kind of sad. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	27. Chapter 24

**I'd like to thank zombiecat138, ShadowCub, Alissa21, brankel1, Miia90, and everyone who's reading this story.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter (or it should be). I plan on this being the last chapter, but I won't put it under complete for a few days just in case I deside to write another chapter or two.**

**I may end up adding my next two stories early monday morning. I hope to get my other four stories updated tomorrow to since I haven't worked on them in a while, but I'm not promising anything in case I don't get it done until Tuesday.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes. **

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty three/ Epologue

Three years later

Leah's POV

"IF YOU CALL ME FAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL CASTRATE YOU", I screamed at my pack brothers as Alice and Rosalie helped me walk down the stairs. The Cullen's decided to give me a baby shower for the tripletts I was pregnect with. Everyone was here who knew our secrets.

I haven't been able to phase since I found out I was pregnect, I miss my wolf form and the speed that came with it. I made myself a promise after my first month of my pregnacy, the first thing I'm doing once I'm allowed to phase again is going to be to get even with my pack and Emmett, maybe then they would understand that it's not wise to call me fat.

"I think you look beautiful Lee", Seth said smiling at me. Have I ever said that I love that kid, he always know what to say to make me feel better. "Thank's baby brother, your the best", I said hugging him before sitting down, "when I get even with your pack brothers I won't harm you". "I know", Seth said happily, laughing at the looks of horror on our pack brother's face's, "I'll help, they shouldn't call you fat, your beautiful".

"Suck up", Jared said frowning at my baby brother. "No I'm not", Seth said smiling at me while Edward sat down besides me, "I love my sister and the children she carry's. I'm just telling the truth". "Sap", Emmett said to my brother. "Your on my list for when I go wolf hunting", I told my brother in law making his smirk turn into a frown. "I'm sorry", Emmett said causing everyone to laugh, "don't hurt me your beautiful". "Sure", I said while laughing".

* * *

><p>Three month's later<p>

Anthony Harry Mason Cullen, Sue Elizabeth Mason Cullen, and Callie Rose Mason Cullen were born a month ago. Sue is the oldest, she looks like me, but acts like her father. Anthony was born next, he looks like his father, but acts just like me, my mom swears I'll have my hand's full with him. The baby Rose is a perfect mixture of me and her father.

I have two great family's, the wolf's and vampires, and I couldn't ask for a better husband or children. Sometimes I forget what I had to go through to get here, but even though it was painfull I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

Now I get the chance to get even with my pack brothers and brother in law, next time I'm pregnect they will remember not to call me fat.

**I hoped you enjoyed. It's sad that this is coming to an end, but this is the end unless I decided against my better judgement to add more. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


End file.
